


Hideout

by looneyngilo2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is trying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events in episode 18 of Lydia's vlogs.

Lydia sat in the Hideout - it was the space under the canopy of the dark fig tree in their backyard. She’d started calling it the Hideout since she was a little girl. Lydia would wait by the window for Lizzie and Jane to come home from school, to talk about everything she’d done during the day, and how she’d learned to spell a new word, and what did you do Lizzie?

But Lizzie would get annoyed with her for interrupting her when she was reading and Jane, though smiling and half paying attention, was usually busy helping their mother with lunch, so the Hideout became the place to spend her afternoons.

She would usually steal one of Lizzie’s books and take it to the Hideout, trying to read and pronounce words she didn’t understand.

“Nice, Lydia. 21 years old and still running away into the Hideout,” she muttered, stroking some of the grass under her fingers.

“Well, I’m not, I’m not actually hiding. I’m… I’m thinking. I’m reviewing my History test.”

Her cellphone vibrated, and she jumped a little. She’d turned her twitter feed off. And her sisters never texted her. So maybe. Maybe it was Mary, ready to pretend their fight hadn’t happened?

It was some random guy. She hadn’t even bothered to save his name into her contacts.

She played with the phone. Maybe she should text Mary again, explain that - that she hadn't meant to ditch her, hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings, she’d just – she hadn’t thought – as always. She was used to the way her family never remembered her schedule, so she’d assumed Mary wouldn’t remember they’d promised to meet up.

Actually, Lydia had been angry – she’d left because she was unhappy, and she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be happy, and... and she hadn’t held it against Mary when she couldn’t hang out. She’d never held it against her sisters, either, because you just have to accept family sometimes has other priorities.

She’d texted good morning. She’d texted when she finally got through Chapter 20 - included a photo of the book, highlighted and scribbled on and post-it filled. But Mary hadn’t answered.

She’d posted happy, study-related, fact-filled posts on Facebook when she saw Mary was online, but she still got no response.

“Maybe she needs silence. Maybe I’m just - I should just stop going on Facebook or anything, stop making the vlogs, maybe that way she’ll -”

Worry? Miss her?

No. Nobody ever did that. But. Maybe that way Lydia wouldn’t be so overwhelming. People got overwhelmed by her - she was boring and exuberant and clingy and way too impulsive and -

She stopped herself from thinking that.

She texted the guy back. Did he want to meet up at Carter’s?

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Neither-Saint-Nor-Sinner on tumblr for inspiring me to finally write something for Lydia!
> 
> She's actually my favorite character in LBD, and I relate to her way of thinking and managing things. So this is actually... a story that feels quite personal.


End file.
